<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Stolen Relic by ThermidorValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518757">Just Another Stolen Relic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThermidorValkyrie/pseuds/ThermidorValkyrie'>ThermidorValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThermidorValkyrie/pseuds/ThermidorValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor punishes Loki for his actions on Midgard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Stolen Relic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The torches that lined the Hall of Relics threw a hundred flickering shadows against the walls. Out of the corner of his eye, Thor watched shifting doppelgangers of himself flit across the stone surfaces. They wove between the alcoves that broke up the walls, disappearing and reappearing as he made his purposeful way down the corridor. For the moment, his shadows were his only companions. The guards who usually patrolled this chamber had been only too happy to remain outside and grant the Crown Prince his wish for privacy.</p>
<p>Thor was not alone, however. As he reached the penultimate alcove, he stopped and turned on his heel. Behind him, only an arm’s length away, the Casket of Ancient Winters rested on its pedestal. Before him, huddled against the back of the alcove, was the brother who had betrayed him.</p>
<p>“Loki.” It was a command, not a greeting. The trickster’s green eyes snapped open, and narrowed as they registered Thor. Loki snorted disdainfully and turned his face towards the wall. With his mouth muzzled and his hands bound, that was all the reply the silvertongue could manage.</p>
<p>“Don’t dismiss me, brother,” Thor ordered. “I am your prince, and you my prisoner. You shall answer when addressed.” He wound at a crank on the wall, which was connected to Loki’s manacles by a pulley mounted in the ceiling. The action jerked Loki to his feet, his hands stretched up over his head. The Jotun fixed Thor with a withering glare.</p>
<p>“My father thinks it sufficient to keep you chained up down here. ‘Muzzled, what more harm can the God of Lies do?’ he says.” Thor stepped forward, meeting Loki’s gaze. “He mourns you as a wayward son.  He wants you contained, not chastised, and feels that your failings must have sprung from his own faults in raising you. But you and I know better.” Thor thrust his face forward till it was only inches from Loki’s. His voice dripped contempt. “Imprisonment is not punishment enough for the crimes you have committed. The destruction you have wrought upon Midgard warrants the harshest kind of treatment. The king is too soft to do what must be done. I shall remedy that. Believe me when I say I will not shrink from the justice the universe requires, brother.”</p>
<p>Thor seized Loki by the throat, flattening the smaller god against the wall with his body. The trickster let out a huff of breath through his nose, but continued to watch Thor with icy indifference. Loki’s detachment infuriated Thor. His brother was supposed to suffer, to feel the pain his actions had brought. Well, soon enough, he would.</p>
<p>“There were innocents on that world,” Thor said. He slammed Loki’s head against the wall. The green eyes flickered, but there was no other response. “Millions in that one city alone, and you left them to the tender ministrations of the Chitauri. You really must be a monster.”</p>
<p>He punched Loki in the stomach, and the God of Mischief groaned in his throat. Thor smirked at having finally elicited a response. “There we go, brother. Pain: that’s what you deserve, and I am here to provide it.” He slapped Loki’s cheek, careful to avoid cutting his hand on the metal muzzle, and the trickster’s brow contracted in a grimace. His eyes clenched shut, and Thor laughed. “Yes, brother, feel it. Feel the same fear, the same agony that you inflicted on the Midgardians. Know that this helpless terror is what they felt before they died at your hand.” He slammed Loki’s head into the wall again, and this time the green eyes rolled back amid a long, low moan. “I will not relent.” Thor kicked Loki’s instep. “I will not tire.” He yanked Loki’s hair. “And I will not show mercy.”</p>
<p>Thor tightened his grip on Loki’s throat, intending to slam his head into the wall for a third time, but the trickster had a plan. Loki hooked his foot, which had been left unchained, around the back of Thor’s knees and yanked the Thunder God’s legs out from beneath him. Thor fell to the ground, cursing.</p>
<p>“You cur,” he spat, climbing to his feet. “How dare…” His words were cut off as Loki wrapped a foot around his legs a second time. At first Thor thought the other god intended to knock him over once again, but instead Loki used his leg to drag Thor towards him, thrusting their bodies together. Through their leggings, Thor felt Loki’s bulging manhood pressing against his own crotch.</p>
<p>Suddenly the winces, the moans took on another light. Loki’s responses to Thor’s beating had not arisen from pain, but arousal. As Loki’s erection rubbed enticingly against his body, Thor felt his own member stiffen.</p>
<p>“You think to seduce me,” Thor murmured, his voice already rough with lust. “It shall not work. I will not be distracted from my purpose.” Thor’s fingers closed viciously around Loki’s slim throat. Red marks blossomed on white skin as Thor’s hand tightened. Loki’s breath hitched as he struggled to take in air through his nose. His limbs began to tremble, and Thor brought his lips to Loki’s ear.</p>
<p>“You see, brother?” he whispered. “I knew you could not take it.” Suddenly, Loki’s hips bucked. His erection pulsed against Thor’s, and the Thunder God reflexively grabbed him by the waist. Thor held their hips together, straining against Loki. Slowly, purposefully, he ground his own body back and forth, up and down, the friction turning him harder than he could stand.</p>
<p>“Very well,” he said, still gyrating against his brother’s erect penis. “You think my abuse pleasurable? You think it cannot break you? Let us test your limits, my brother.”</p>
<p>Without allowing their hips to separate, for at that moment Thor needed the pressure of Loki’s body more than he needed air itself, Thor pulled off his cape and ring-mail shirt. Beneath, his muscled chest heaved desperately. Carefully, he unlaced his leggings, and his member fell forward, long and stiff. Loki threw his head back and canted against Thor, unable to resist the rush of desire awoken by the sight of his brother’s penis.</p>
<p>“Oh, it will not always be so fun for you, I promise,” Thor breathed. He tore open the front of Loki’s shirt, baring the trickster’s pale, concave chest. He bit down on the soft skin in the hollow of Loki’s throat, digging his teeth into Loki’s flesh. Loki bucked, and Thor’s hands went to his brother’s breeches. He yanked them down, and Loki’s penis rubbed against the hairy skin of Thor’s stomach, leaving a sticky trail of dripping pre-cum.</p>
<p>Thor seized the member in his hands, pumping angrily. Thor rubbed a thumb over the soft skin of the head, and Loki whined in pain and pleasure. Never ceasing in his pumping, Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulder and spun him around. The chains binding the trickster’s hands twisted, and his nose broke against the wall with a wet crack. Blood ran down his chin, but the Jotun did not complain. In fact, Thor thought he could feel another wave of blood rush into Loki’s already engorged member.</p>
<p>“Back,” Thor hissed, turning the downward thrust of his hand into a sharp pull on Loki’s penis. The other god was eager to oblige. His legs skittered backward until his torso was nearly perpendicular with the wall, his manacled hands still pressed against the stone surface. Thor grinned. Loki’s anus was small and pinched. This would be painful for the God of Lies.</p>
<p>Sure enough, when Thor thrust his large manhood into that tight hole, Loki shrieked in his throat and struggled to free himself. However, Thor kept him in place, one hand clasped around Loki’s member and the other knotted in his hair. He yanked fiercely on the hair, forcing Loki’s head back at an unnatural angle. “Too bad you cannot scream, brother,” Thor gasped between thrusts. “I imagine that would be the only release from the pain you’re in.”</p>
<p>Loki shook his head mutely. His hips strained against Thor’s hand, searching for any additional bit of friction to push him towards release. Thor disentangled his fingers from Loki’s hair and slapped him hard on the ass. Loki’s hips bucked instinctively, and his breath came fast and shallow. His eyes were closed; Thor realized that his brother was beyond reason now, gripped solely by the need for satisfaction. The silvertongue had been reduced to a writhing, desperate, searching animal. Thor loved it.</p>
<p>For his own part, Thor was close to ecstasy. The ripples of Loki’s walls were warm and tighter than anything he had experienced before. His penis was tingling and quivering inside Loki. He was finding it hard to keep up a steady rhythm. The insistent need of lust was breaking down his control of his body. His hips no longer obeyed his command; they thrust forward at a jerky, irregular pace. Every lunge brought with it a new wash of pleasure that only partially receded as he lapsed back. The sensations were gradually mounting, each spike more dangerous than the last, and Thor knew he could not hold out much longer.</p>
<p>He squeezed his fingers around Loki’s member, much harder than should have been pleasurable. However, his brother just keened and banged his head against the wall, signaling for more. Thor dropped his hand, however difficult it was for him to let go of that hard, silky organ. For a moment, Loki squealed, fearing Thor intended to let him go unsated. However, just then Thor slapped the head of Loki’s penis, and Loki came in four long, shuddering convulsions. The thick white cum surged rhythmically up his shaft and spurted in sticky gobs over Thor’s fingers. Thor rubbed the fluid over Loki’s head, rendering it tender and glistening.</p>
<p>Inside Loki, Thor was painfully close. He felt the round bulge of Loki’s prostate slide along his rod, and the forbidding tightness at the end of the passage. He seized Loki’s chest with both hands, tearing the god up until his back was pressed against Thor’s pectorals. Loki bleated in surprise as Thor slammed them both against the stone wall. Thor slid his hands around his brother until his fingers reached Loki’s nipples, and he pinched them roughly. He turned them over and over, enjoying the feel of his callouses chafing against Loki’s delicate skin. Thor grunted like a boar as he rutted against his brother. His thrusts were fast now, shallow and unbearably desperate. He needed to climax, immediately. The pleasure was becoming insupportable. It had to peak and end. Sure enough, after a dozen quick, beleaguered gyrations his balls tightened as semen sped through his member. It throbbed and suddenly warm ejaculate coated the inside of Loki’s body. The cum lubricated Loki’s walls, and the next few spasms as Thor rode out his orgasm were, if anything, more pleasurable than the first.</p>
<p>Thor withdrew from Loki, his shrinking penis wet with cum. He stood over his brother triumphantly, his hands on his hips, as Loki collapsed to the floor. Thor ran a proud hand along the length of his member, his naked body a paragon of masculinity. Loki turned and looked up at him. In that moment, Thor detested his puny, craven brother more than ever before. Knowing that he had just dominated that worthless body, Thor felt a swell of gratification. The God of Thunder had indeed been born to be king.</p>
<p>“Odin told me what you fear most,” he gloated. “Father said you dreaded the possibility of being ‘just another stolen relic.’” Thor knelt on one knee before Loki, smirking. The God of Mischief stared back with wide eyes. “Well, my brother, that’s exactly what you are. And like my hammer, I shall use you as I please. Over and over and over. You may be certain of it.” Thor stood and hastily dressed. He strode off without a backwards glace. Loki, still naked below the waist, slumped against the wall. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift.</p>
<p>Thinking of Thor’s promise to come back and use him again, Loki felt himself grow hard once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>